


Musings And Considerations

by pat_t



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pat_t/pseuds/pat_t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan and Methos contemplate a relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings And Considerations

**Author's Note:**

> First snippet to a round robin for a Jubie picture challenge.

"You ready, Mac?" Methos swung open the door and peered into the loft. Duncan MacLeod picked up the picnic basket from the kitchen counter and grabbed his coat and sword on the way out the door. "Yeah, I'm ready." He studied his friend with amusement as he locked the door behind them. "You could have taken the lift, you know."

Methos grinned and looked over at Mac mischievously. "Where's the fun in that? Much more exciting to feel your body in motion, to feel your feet hitting the stairs, to feel the accomplishment of finally reaching the top." 

Mac shook his head and smirked in reply, then said, "Methos, you're so full of shit."

"Maybe." Methos tilted his head in thought and snickered. "But the last one to the car has to pay for the drinks at Joe's later." With that announcement, Methos jumped down three stairs at once and took off at a run.

Mac shook his head in disbelief and chuckled to himself. Five thousand years old or five years old? He sped up his trek down the stairs, however, knowing he would never beat the other man to the car. Methos was bent over, rearranging supplies in the back seat of his SUV, when Mac finally exited the building. 'Nice ass', he thought, as his eyes connected with the vision of the jeans-clad rear end in front of him.

Methos felt Mac approaching from behind and pretended to move some things around in the back seat of his SUV. 'Come on, come on,' he chided his dick as the damn thing hardened and throbbed in his pants. 'Don't betray me now.' Who would have thought that just the sight of the Highlander in his tight blue jeans and white tee shirt would cause such a quick visceral response? The sight of the muscular pecs and abs outlined through the light material as Mac moved? The way the light blue colored jeans hugged both Mac's ass and his equipment, leaving very damn little to the imagination? Fuck. If Methos hadn't run ahead, he just knew he would have embarrassed himself beyond repair.

Methos, himself, had thrown on a pair of old faded jeans and a black tee shirt with a plain white shirt thrown over it. Why would a man like Mac notice you? he asked himself miserably. A man who could have almost any woman he wanted at any time? Then, he amended, could have his pick of almost any woman or man at any time?

Mac waited until Methos straightened and moved out of the way. "Here you go," he stated cheerfully while tossing the picnic basket onto the back seat. He waited until Methos walked to the other side of the SUV and slid in. With a yank to relieve the pressure from his too tight groin, he followed suite and slid into the passenger side seat. "Where to, old great one?"

~~~~~~

Mac put the last of the food away and laid back into the cool grass. He had already taken his shoes off and rolled up the legs to his jeans, enjoying the feel of the slick blades under his feet and the natural feel of earth that he missed with the modern age housing and air conditioning. He placed his hands behind his head and sighed. His time with Methos was becoming more and more difficult.

Oh, he loved being with the old man. Loved his dry wit, his sense of humor, his intelligence. But, truthfully, he had been lusting after the man almost since the day they had met. And if he really, really wanted to be honest with himself, he would admit that he had been falling in love with the contrary creature. But he didn't dare tell Methos his feelings. Their relationship had been so strained over the course of the years, he couldn't bear to do anything that might tear them apart again. Besides, why would someone as beautiful and intelligent as Methos ever be interested in him?

Methos propped his elbows on his knees and looked away. This was becoming harder and harder. He shifted uncomfortably against the throbbing organ straining against his jeans. 'That too,' he thought to himself. Truth be known, he had been lusting over Mac almost since the day they met. And if he really, really wanted to be honest with himself, he would admit that he had been falling in love with the too honorable Boy Scout. But he didn't dare tell Duncan his feelings. Their relationship had been so strained over the course of the years, he couldn't bear to do anything that might tear them apart again. Besides, why would someone as beautiful and intelligent as Duncan MacLeod ever be interested in him?

"Have you ever thought about falling in love again, Methos?" Duncan asked him plaintively.

Methos looked down at the Scot's face and sighed. Where did that come from? "Um, yeah. Sure, I guess. Sometimes I miss having someone in my life. That feeling of connection, of belonging. What about you?"

Mac frowned and thought hard. Okay, here is your opening, Duncan. "Yeah, I miss it. Of course, love is so hard to find. And then you have to be careful. Especially if you're not sure the other person shares your feelings."

Methos' heart sped up in alarm. "Yeah. I could see that," he stated carefully. "Not worth the risk sometimes. I mean, if you really aren't sure…."

"Yeah. If you're not sure," Mac agreed carefully. "Well, you ready to go to Joe's?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Methos jumped up and started gathering supplies. 'Damn, damn and double damn. Here was your chance to tell him.'

Duncan put on his shoes and admonished himself silently. 'Damn, damn and double damn. Here was your chance to tell him.'

They packed their supplies away in the back seat of Methos' SUV and slid back into the front seat of the car.

"So, a game of chess later?" Duncan asked tentatively. 

"Yeah, chess would be nice. No date later?"

"Nah. No one I really want to be with right now. You?"

"Nope. No one special."


End file.
